Only For You My Dear
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This is a PantherxZelda one shot and sadly that's all I can think of to say so read and review and the summmary is inside.


**Hello there and here I am yet again with another one shot. However, this one shot will be a PantherxZelda one shot. Although there this isn't much of a summary, but here it is. Zelda is starting a relationship with Panther and it's going pretty well. But the Princess still how here doubts since she saw Panther hit on Peach earlier that day. So can Panther prove to the Zelda that he can be trust worthy? Well, you'll just have to wait and see so I hope you enjoy the one shot.**

Only For You My Dear

**Flashback**

_Zelda walked along one of halls of the Smash Mansion as she looked for Panther so that she could talk to him about something that was bothering her. But once she was passing the grand hall she heard some voices so she decided to get close to the door so that she could hear who was on the other side._

"_So Panther why did you want to see me?" Someone asked._

_Zelda sighed with relief knowing that it was just Peach on the other side, however she wasn't sure if she heard her right did she just say Panther?_

"_Well, Peach I've just never had the chance to tell you how beautiful you are in that dress." Panther stated, as Zelda's eyes widen in shock from hearing the comment._

"_But Panther you know that if Zelda or Link would not be too happy if they found out that you were trying to hit on me." Peach jokely stated._

_And once Zelda realized that Peach was about to open the door the Princess of Hyrule ran the other way why a few tears fell from her face._

**End Flashback**

Zelda outside one the balcony as she wept one last tear from her eye as someone asked, "Zelda, my dear what ever is the matter?"

She slightly turned around and saw Panther staring at her with a red rose next to face as he leaned up against the doorway.

She turned back and replied, "Hello Panther, and yes something is bothering me."

She then felt him warp his arms around her as he said, "Then please tell me what's troubling you so that I can make sure that whatever happened to you will not happen again."

She gently pulled his arms away as she responded with, "Panther what's troubling me is you."

"Me? Why would it be me my darling?" Panther asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"It's because I heard you hitting on Peach earlier today inside the grand hall." Zelda calmly snapped back.

Panther looked down at the ground as he replied, "I see, so you heard our conversation about me commenting on how beautiful Peach looked next to the dress that I asked her to make for you."

"What?" Zelda asked, turning around a bit.

Panther then ended up walking back towards the doorway and pulling out a light purple dress which made Zelda speechless as Panther smirked and said, "I take it by that look on your face that you like the dress that I had made?"

Zelda walked towards it as she replied, "I-I well, yes I like it very much so, but why did you have this made for me?"

Suddenly Panther then put his rose in her hair as he stated, "Because I knew that it would prove to you that you will always be the only woman for me."

He then pressed his lips against hers as she gently put her hands around his neck as he gently rubbed her back.

She then pulled away from the short kiss as she turned away and said, "Panther I-I apologize for jumping to the conclusion of you hitting on Peach when you really weren't."

She then looked up and saw Panther still smiling at her as he put a finger under her chin and replied with, "My dear you needn't apologize for reacting in that type of way since I had a feeling that this would somehow happen."

He then pulled her into a hug as he ended with, "But as you can see everything turned out alright in the end."

Zelda just nodded as the two then turned and stared at the sunset until it was replaced by the moon in the star lit sky.

**Well, that's about it. So how was it because surprising I feel like this (for some odd reason) isn't as great as I could be when it comes to writing a one shot. Oh well, I guess that's alright because there's always room for improvement. So please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
